


It's Fate Jonathan

by An_Incurable_Romantic



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Incurable_Romantic/pseuds/An_Incurable_Romantic
Summary: Continues the story after Kayleigh gets out of John's car.  The events of their respective evenings and then the next day.First thing I've ever written but was fun and quite cathartic. Haha.  Tried to keep it true to their characters.





	It's Fate Jonathan

As the strains of Marillion's Kayleigh rang in his ears, John watched as Kayleigh walked out of his car and more importantly out of his life, his thoughts only interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Kayleigh? he hoped, but was for once disappointed it was Rose. Nana. As he spoke to her he watched Kayleigh take one last look back at him before getting into the taxi. Powerless to do anything about it he just sat there as the taxi pulled away.

"Are you done, John?"

"Yeah. I'm done!"

He reached out to the radio and turned it off. Silence. No timeless classics. No cheesy ads. No singing and laughing coming from the passenger seat. Kayleigh's perfume still hung in the air. John looked at the empty seat and sighed. Thirty seconds earlier and it could all have been so different, he thought. Bloody Forever FM, shower of shit! Why couldn't they have played the dedication earlier so Kayleigh could have heard it? Why didn't he just tell her how he felt instead of talking in bloody riddles? The car horn beeping behind him snapped him out of his trance. John drove off, the taxi disappearing into the distance. It was Charlotte all over again. Another misunderstanding but this time he felt much worse. This time there was no sense of relief, no weight lifted. Kayleigh had asked him "Ruin it?! Ruin it, how?!" Well this was bloody well how, he thought. As John reached the point in the road where he could either go after Kayleigh, to her Mandy's, or take the lonely road home, he decided. "Bollocks to love!" he muttered to himself, as if trying to convince himself he was right, but knowing deep down he'd dropped a right bollock. John turned for home. At least he'd be early for work in the morning.

John parked up and went inside, calling out to his Nana he was home. Sky was on the telly and she'd eaten some of the quiche, even done his stack of ironing, much to John's delight, although he did feel little guilty as he didn't think she'd heard him. He kissed his Nana and told her he'd just have a quick brew then he'd run her home. He checked his phone hoping Kayleigh had called or texted him, but to no avail. Perfect end to a bloody perfect day, he thought sarcastically.

\------------ 

The taxi journey back to her Mandy's seemed to take an age. No John. No Forever FM. Kayleigh just stared out of the taxi window in silence, going over and over what had just taken place. She'd opened her heart completely to John only to have it broken in a few moments. She checked her phone. No calls. No messages. Alone with her thoughts she didn't even hear the taxi driver say they'd arrived. 

"Excuse me, love. We're here. Hey, we're here."

"Oh right. Thank you."

Kayleigh paid the taxi driver and got out. Steve was outside tinkering with his bike, as he always was, except this morning when there was an emergency. The faintest of smiles crept across her lips as she replayed the events of that morning and John trying to pull her out of the window. 

"Hello love. Alright? " said Steve, looking up from his bike.

"No. Not really."

"No John?" 

Visibly upset, Kayleigh just muttered no, and went straight inside. 'Our' Mandy was in the kitchen with Alfie and Chloe. Kayleigh stuck her head in the kitchen and said hello, then went straight up to her box room, complete with thin curtains, cross trainer and novelty heart lamp. Sat on the edge of the bed she gave in to her feelings and began to cry. How could John be so cruel to suggest she lived in a bloody fairytale? All she wanted was to meet the man of her dreams and have babies and over time that man turned out to be John. The irony of telling John that she wasn't going to meet someone sitting on her arse wasn't lost on her.

\------------  
John dropped his Nana at home, gave her a dairy box he'd picked up in work as a thank you, and walked her to her door. Thanking her, he kissed her goodbye telling her he'd see her at the weekend when everyone was going round to his mums. John got back in the car and drove home. As he pulled up outside his phone rang. It was Steve.

"Alright, mate. What's up with Kayleigh? She came home in a taxi and seemed quite upset."

"Bit of a misunderstanding" said John. "Is she ok?"

"Not really"

"Oh shite. I think I've bollocksed everything up" said John. "Long story"

"You should talk to her. Put things right, mate"

"I know. It might not be quite that easy though. I think I'm the last person she'll want to speak to at the moment."

After chatting a while about bike parts, Steve hung up. John sat in the car and stared at his phone. Scrolling through his contacts he came to Kayleigh's number. Just call her, he told himself. His finger hovered over the phone icon but he couldn't bring himself to ring her. He'd said some nasty things to her which he didn't mean and deeply regretted as soon as he'd said them. Not only had he lost a good friend and his car-share buddy, but the woman he couldn't admit he loved. He loved how she made him feel about himself and about her. He loved her laugh, her perfume and even her fluffy logic, even how she managed to wrap him around her little finger. Just saying no to Kayleigh was very difficult. But most of all he just loved being with her. He'd wanted to tell her how he really felt about her but didn't want to lose what they already had. Now he had neither.

\------------

Kayleigh ventured into the kitchen and sat at the table while Mandy was cooking dinner. Checking her phone, still nothing. She secretly hoped that John would call her. She sighed. Maybe dinner and an early night might help, after all she'd have to be up early in the morning to catch the bus and then the metro into work. Mandy stopped what she was doing and saw Kayleigh just staring at her phone. 

"What's up with you? You look like you've lost a pound and found a penny" said Mandy. "Man trouble?" she joked. Kayleigh rolled her eyes.

"Just something with John" Kayleigh said, not willing to explain further.

"John from work?"

"Yes. We had a misunderstanding on the way home. Things were said. And I came back in a taxi."

"Sounds serious. You two had a falling out?" asked a concerned Mandy.

Pouring out two glasses of wine they sat round the table as Kayleigh then explained what had happened. 

"So were you stuck in traffic on the way home?" asked Mandy.

"Yes. Why? How did you know?" inquired Kayleigh, clearly puzzled.

"Well, I was home early after picking the kids up after Alfie got sent home from football practice after he called someone a shithouse. I don't know where he picked THAT up from. Probably Steve. Anyway, he's grounded for a month. I'm furious."

Kayleigh's eyes widened and she had to stifle a laugh. "That's terrible" she said, feeling guilty. 'John!' she thought.

"Anyway, I had that radio station on that you like. What's it called? Forever something or other. They were playing songs and they read out a dedication from someone stuck in traffic called 'John' to someone called 'Kayleigh'. It said 'No-one puts Kayleigh in the corner'. Haha. Just like Dirty Dancing. Remember? Then they played Kayleigh, you know, that song by Marillion." laughed Mandy. "That wasn't you two, was it?"

"What? You are joking me!" exclaimed Kayleigh.

"No. Why?" asked Mandy.

Kayleigh's heart leapt and the familiar smile returned to her face. It couldn't have been John. Could it? Maybe that was what he was texting when she lost her thread. She took her phone and went upstairs. Sat on the edge on the bed she began to call John. Her heart was racing as she dialled. It rang. She waited. It still rang. No answer.

"Where are you, John?" she sighed.

She tried again. Still no answer.

\------------

John stepped from the shower, dressed and went downstairs. Chips for dinner. Maris pipers, par-boiled. The secrets in the double dunk. He used the crinkle chip cutter he'd bought with the vouchers from Kayleigh. Making himself a brew he looked at his phone. Two missed calls. KAYLEIGH. His heart skipped a beat. Delighted but wary of what she wanted, he called her back. USER BUSY.

" 'Kinell, bloody phones! Do your head in!" 

He tried again. Still busy. 

"Come on! Come on!" said John, becoming exasperated.

He tried again but her phone was still busy. I'll try later, he thought to himself. He ate dinner then left his house to go to Jim's. They needed a rehearsal before the gymkhana in Clitheroe on Saturday anyway and it may take his mind off Kayleigh.

\------------

"Dinner's ready!" Mandy shouted upstairs to Kayleigh.

She came down, feeling a little better as she surveyed the scene of Mandy and the kids sat around the table and Steve washing his oily hands in the sink, much to Mandy's annoyance. 

"STEVEN! Do you have to make such a mess?" shouted Mandy.

Kayleigh allowed herself a little smile. Perfect, she thought. It was just what Kayleigh wanted for herself. Mandy caught her smiling and started grinning.

"I see you're feeling a little better. What you smiling about?" she asked.

"You're lucky Mand. Good husband. Nice kids. I'm dead proud of you."

At this Steve turned around surprised and gave her a wink and a big smile. Even the kids stopped squabbling and looked at her.

"Well nice kids most of the time." she joked, winking at them. 

They all sat down to dinner. This was so much better than a romantic meal for one. Although occassionally she allowed thoughts of John to invade her mind and what he was doing. Kayleigh decided that tonight was going to be just a family night, even if it was her little sister's family.

\------------

John pulled up outside Jim's and was greeted by his mate at the door.

"Alright, John. How's it going?" inquired Jim.

"Why? What have you heard?"

"Er, nowt" said Jim, a little perplexed by John's defensiveness.

"Sorry. Bad day at work."

"Not bird trouble, I hope." Jim joked.

"Thin ice!"

"Alright! Alright! Well you better come in then."

They went inside and after a brew and some hobnobs they began to work on what the song lineup was going to be for Saturday, before starting to rehearse some of the songs. They decided to go for some classic Country songs, some from the 70's and some from the 80's after opening with 'In The City'. That would get the crowd going after watching Dog Agility. John smiled to himself as he remembered Kayleigh asking if they were the dancers. No, that was Diversity he told her, much to her disappointment.

"So you bringing your bird on Saturday?"

Not this again, thought John.

"She's not my bird, ok. She's just a friend." he lied.

"Yeah right. A 'special' friend?" joked Jim, knowing he was winding John up.

"Just leave it, alright."

"You should invite her anyway. The more the merrier." suggested Jim.

"She wouldn't come anyway. Well. Not now she wouldn't" John muttered.

John felt he needed to talk to someone about what had happened and he'd known Jim for years and was usually on hand with some sage-like advice or so Jim liked to think. John explained that kayleigh had told him that she loved him but he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. So he got a dedication played on the radio but she'd stormed out of his car just before they played it and she never heard it.

".......and the rest is, history, as they say." said John.

"So how do you feel about her?" inquired Jim.

Even talking about this with Jim made John proper uncomfortable.

"Well, I do like her."

"Like her? Jesus mate, I 'like' you." 

John raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Not like that, you pillock. As a friend. So she doesn't know about the dedication? And she doesn't know how you really feel?" 

"Well kind of" admitted John. "I just couldn't say it, especially after what happened with Charlotte."

"You need to grow a pair and talk to her about this and tell her how you really feel. You can't just leave it like that" advised Jim.

"Yeah. Thank you, Claire Rayner" joked John, sarcastically.

John noticed the time. Nearly midnight. Damn! Too late to call Kayleigh now. He made his excuses and left Jim's, telling him he'd see him Saturday.

\------------

With the kids tucked up in bed, Kayleigh, Mandy & Steve shared a few bottles of wine in front of the tv and put the world to rights. Under the circumstances, it hadn't been a bad night. Steve went up for a shower and left the two girls to it.

"So you going in to work tomorrow?" asked Mandy.

"Think I'll just sack it off and throw a sickie. Don't know if I could handle seeing John so soon."

" You want to watch you don't get sacked throwing sickies."

"Pfffft! I really don't give a shit." said Kayleigh.

"Well if you're living here lady, you'll need to chuck in for the bills and whatnot."

"Yeah. Yeah. Alright." she said, rolling her eyes.

Kayleigh and Mandy tidied away the empty bottles and glasses. 

"Right. Bed. G'night, Mand" said Kayleigh as she kissed her sister and then went upstairs.

She checked her phone one last time but still nothing from John. Fine, she thought, more than a little put out. Kayleigh climbed into bed as the street light poured through the thin curtains, illuminating her heart-shaped lamp and making it almost glow, filling the room with a soft red light.

\------------

Arriving home, John went straight upstairs to bed hoping he'd wake in the morning and yesterday would've been just a bad dream. He slept restlessly, waking during the night and taking a look at the clock at his bedside. 1.21 am . Not again. What's with this 1.21 am? He lay there awake for a while, going over the events of yesterday. 

"Enough. Got to be up in 5 hours" he muttered to himself. Eventually he drifted off to sleep only to be woken by the alarm going off at 6.30.

"Already? Only just gone to bed. Jesus."

He headed downstairs to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast and a brew. Sorted. Ready for the day ahead, he thought. The weather was filthy. He grabbed his coat, keys and phone and headed for the door. Starting the car he automatically turned on the radio, something he'd got use to doing since he started car-sharing. The familiar voices of the DJ's filled the car with the usual inane chit-chat, followed by some music and then a weather report.

Forever FM: "Take care out there on the roads this morning, the traffic's very heavy and so is the rain and we have reports of lots of flooded streets. So just your average day in Manchester really. You could say it's complete madness out there. And funnily enough, so is this..........This is Madness and It Must Be Love, on Forever FM."

"1981" pronounced John, rather pleased with his music knowledge, as he turned to look at the empty passenger seat, stopping him in his tracks.

"I never thought I'd miss you  
Half as much as I do  
And I never thought I'd feel this way  
The way I feel, about you.  
As soon as I wake up  
Every night, every day  
I know that it's you I need  
To take the blues away.  
It must be love, love, love  
It must be love, love, love  
Nothing more, Nothing less  
Love is the best....."

"Absolute piss-take" he said, as he listened to the words. But they did seem rather prophetic for the situation he found himself in. 

He went to turn off the radio but stopped himself as he found himself starting to sing along. He decided a new day needed a new start so he was determined to put a certain somebody to the back of his mind and throw himself into his work.

\------------

Kayleigh slept right through her alarm. She was finally roused by Mandy shouting at her to wake up as she was going to be late for work. She looked at the clock, 8 am.

"Oh shit! Why didn't someone wake me earlier?"

"I shouted up but you never answered and I've got two kids to get ready for school and God knows where Steve's got to" explained Mandy.

Kayleigh dashed into the bathroom. Still no lock on the door. She jumped in the shower, then hurried downstairs for some breakfast. 

"Got anything for a hangover, Mand?"

"Thought you didn't like any chemical toxins in your body" smiled Mandy.

"I don't but my head's absolutely banging. That's the last time I drink red wine."

"Until the next time" Mandy laughed, knowingly. She tossed Kayleigh some Nurofen and gave her a glass of water. 

"Right, I'm off. Alfie. Chloe. Are you ready yet?"

Mandy grabbed her keys and the kids and pushed them out the door, waving goodbye to Kayleigh as they went, the door slamming behind her. Silence. Glorious silence, Kayleigh thought. She looked at the weather, pouring rain. Lovely Manchester day. She could really do with a lift into work today instead of having to get the bus, then the metro and finally the walk into work, especially with this hangover. She made sure she picked up her key and grabbed her umbrella and started for the bus-stop. I don't need a repeat of yesterday, costing me £140, she reminded herself. As she approached the bus-stop she saw the bus disappearing down the road. The next one wasn't due for another 20 minutes.

"Frig-a-dig! Bloody bus. I don't need this today. Now what am I going to do? Can't be late again."

She checked her watch. She was going to be so late, Dave Thompson would have a fit. She'd be down the road for sure. There was only one thing left she could do.

\-----------

John had been driving for about 15 minutes when his phone rang interrupting 'Who's in the toaster'. He looked down at the display, surprised to see Kayleigh's name. This was going to be awkward, he thought.

"Er. Morning."

"Morning, John. Erm, I kind of need your help." Kayleigh said hesitantly, feeling like she shouldn't really be asking. John took a deep breath.

"Why? What's up?"

"Well I've just missed my bus and I'm going to be really late in. Dave Thompson, the N O B Head is just looking for any excuse to move me on, especially after that fruit and veg fiasco. So, I, was wondering or rather hoping if you'd be able to pick me up?"

"I'm already driving in."

"Oh, it's ok. Don't worry."

There was an awkward silence. A clear tension that hadn't been there before. John pulled over and looked at the time. It would be cutting it fine but he'd just have enough time to pick Kayleigh up and get to work. And he always found it difficult to say no to her anyway.

"Kayleigh. Kayleigh."

"Yes. I'm here. I can hear you."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at the bus-stop."

"Ok, listen, go back to your Mandy's and I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."

"Awwww. Thank you, John."

"Not a bother."

With that Kayleigh hung up and the music returned to John's car. Rick Astley. Never Gonna Give You Up. John just looked at the radio, half smiled and raised his eyes to the roof.

"You're havin' a laugh. Jesus wept. Forever bloody FM."

He turned the car around and headed towards Mandy's. 

Kayleigh started to walk back home, getting soaked in the process. She got her key out and went upstairs to change her skirt. From her window she saw the little red Fiat pull up. Her heart skipped a beat, then it dawned on her that this was going to be very awkward for them both.

"Kayleigh! John's here." shouted Steve, emerging from his disappearing act earlier. The rain had eased so Steve stepped outside to say hello to John. 

" How do pal? You're the last person I thought I'd see today."

"Aye, I know. I didn't think I'd be back here again, but Kayleigh rang me and said she'd missed her bus and needed a lift. Can't leave a damsel in distress, Steve" joked John. 

"Is she ready?"

"I've given her a shout" said Steve. 

At which point the front door opened and Kayleigh appeared. John took a deep breath and smiled at her. Not knowing how she was going to react he was relieved when she gave him a little wave back. 

"Alright, love?" asked Steve.

"Fine thanks" she said as she opened the car door.

"Right, I'll see you around, John."

"Yeah. See ya, Steve."

Kayleigh settled into the familiar seat.

"Clunk, cli ......." said John, not finishing his sentence. He was right, this was awkward. Really awkward. He remembered how much she said she hated awkward silences. He smiled at her. She only half smiled back. He took another deep breath before driving off. They travelled in silence for what seemed to John an eternity, neither of them uttering a word. Kayleigh reached out and turned the radio up. John took the hint that she didn't want to talk as she turned to look out of the window. Eventually Kayleigh turned to look at John.

"Thank you for this, John. You've really saved me this morning. Dave Thompson would've gone mad if I was late again."

"Not a problem. You know I'd never see you stuck. Not even in a window." said John, smiling.

Kayleigh turned and looked out of the window and smiled to herself. 

Thank the Lord, he thought, for someone breaking the silence. 

"So. How are you?" inquired John, tentatively.

"Fine. Thank you, Jonathan." She said, rather sharply. 

John winced at the emotion in her voice. He felt the urge to finally say something about yesterday. To apologise. To explain himself. 

"I'm sorry, Kayleigh."

"What?" she said, turning in her seat to face him.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I said some things I didn't mean, like the whole fairytale thing. I know you don't live in a fairytale. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh right. Well you did a pretty good job of not hurting me."

"It's just that you kept asking what it was all about and all the bad feelings I had with Charlotte came flooding back. I just panicked. I told you I had feelings I hadn't felt in a long time especially after you gave me the CD. And yes. I did read your note. And yes. I did play track 2 and listen to the words. You're very big on listening to the words" joked John, trying desperately to diffuse some of the tension he was feeling.

John turned and looked at Kayleigh, who was now just staring at him. 

"What?" asked John.

"Go on!" she said.

John let out a deep breath. "Jesus, you're not going to make this easy for me, are you? You know I'm not good at this sort of thing."

Kayleigh let out a sigh at what seemed like a repeat of yesterday's conversation.

"I don't want to get hurt again, John. And I only want to be with someone who really wants to be with me. I need more than just a friend, John. I have enough good friends. And I've told you I can't waste any more time. I don't have time to waste."

John squirmed in his seat. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to bring this up again but he remembered how bad he felt watching her walk away and how he felt driving in this morning without her beside him.

"I know" said John, sympathetically. "I still want you in my life. You can't just walk away, Kayleigh."

"John, if you don't feel the same then I won't have a choice. You know exactly how I feel about you. About us." she sighed. This is going nowhere, she thought.

"But....." John stopped himself. It would've been so much easier if, when Kayleigh asked him if he thought it would be nice if they saw more of each other outside of work, he'd just said 'yes' instead of 'I don't know,' he thought to himself.

They travelled on through the morning rush hour, both trying to act as normal as possible given the circumstances. As they travelled through the traffic the conversation became more relaxed and they even managed to share a few jokes as they listened to the radio.

"Busy day today?" inquired Kayleigh.

"Got a meeting with your mate, Dave, to finalise the Christmas team."

"Oh right. I thought Alan Campbell was going to be having the final say about the Christmas team." 

"He's off on maternity leave, or is it paternity leave? Which is it? Anyway I've just got to run it past Dave is all" explained John.

"Am I still on the list?"

"Well after all that's happened I didn't know if you still wanted to be on the team."

"Well I do. You know no one loves Christmas as much as me." Kayleigh paused, "Am I still on the list?" she asked again.

"You were never off the list. Anyway you were always my first choice" said John smiling at Kayleigh. She returned his smile and he noticed how beautiful she was. This was the Kayleigh he had fallen in love with.

"Good!" she said, with the biggest grin.

"John? Lend us your phone a minute" she said, with that knowing smile that he loved.

"Why, what's up?" 

"I just want to check something."

"Hang fire, one minute. Driving here." 

He fumbled around for his phone and passed it to Kayleigh. She'd remembered what Mandy had told her about the radio dedication yesterday and wanted to check John's messages.

"Do you mind if I check your messages?"

John shook his head. "Go for it" he said, not realising what she was looking for.

"Can't use these i-phones with my nails" complained Kayleigh. John smiled at her.

Kayleigh scrolled through his messages before coming across Forever FM. She opened the message and read on. '......... nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner' it read. She blinked and read it again as if not quite believing it the first time. Mandy was right, it was John.

"Awwwwwwww Jonathan" she squealed, taking him by surprise.

"Bloody hell, woman. Frighten me to death why don't you. Nearly crashed then." said a half smiling John, even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Our Mandy was right."

"You what? What you on about?"

"She was listening to the radio yesterday and heard a shout out from 'John' to 'Kayleigh' stuck in traffic on the A53, and thought it was us. So that's what you were texting. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Ahhhh!" said John, now realising what she'd been looking for. Steeling himself, John began to explain.

"It were. But you never got to hear it. I were trying to be all romantic by quoting Dirty Dancing, I thought 'she'll love this'. But then it all kicked off and you stormed out. Thirty seconds earlier and all this would never have happened. Terrible timing, Forever FM shower of shit."

By this time all Kayleigh could do was sit and look at John with the biggest grin on her face. 

"What?"

"Nothing" said Kayleigh, feeling like a love-struck teenager.

Now she knew how John really felt about her she just wanted to hear him say it. The rain had stopped and the sun had come out as they pulled into work. The Golden Hour was on the radio and Ted 2 was collecting his trollies. He gave a little wave to Kayleigh who waved back.

"Ay oop, there he is, SuperTed. I bet he'd like a bit of dirty dancing" joked John.

"He can show me his samba roll any day of the week" laughed Kayleigh.

"You should just say hello to him."

Kayleigh playfully slapped John on the arm and laughed. 

"Alright, leave it!" 

John parked up and they started to walk into work when he stopped. Kayleigh realising he wasn't beside her stopped and turned. He looked at her and realised now was the moment with nobody around. He took a deep breath. 'Carpe diem', John, he thought, and also there would be no time for her to interrogate him as they were entering the store.

"I've been thinking, and......I love you too, Kayleigh Kitson" proclaimed John, seizing the moment.

"You what?" 

"You heard, cloth ears" said John, smiling the biggest smile. That wasn't so hard after all, he thought.

"OMG!!!!!!! Johnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!" she said, clutching her hands to her face, all excited. 

"I love you too, Mr Redmond."

"Mr Redmond?" laughed John. "Me dad were Mr Redmond. Just call me Reckless Redmond" joked John.

"That was pretty reckless, actually" laughed Kayleigh.

"Right. Come on. Work." said John, walking past a still disbelieving Kayleigh.

She hurried behind John, briefly grabbing his hand before he closed the door.

"Give over will ya" said John. 

"I'm so excited" she squealed, grabbing his face and kissing him leaving her pink lipstick on his cheek.

"Come on. We best get a wriggle on or we'll both be in trouble for being late."

Telling Kayleigh he loved her was one thing, everyone else knowing was something else. All in good time, he thought. Although they were already the talk of the store apparently, according to Elsie, the woman who says nothing. With nobody else around, or so he thought, he quickly leant in and kissed Kayleigh on the cheek, not noticing Barry stood nearby. 

"Barry" acknowledged John, awkwardly. Barry just nodded. John turned to Kayleigh.

"Have a good day" he said.

"You too, Jonathon." beamed Kayleigh.

"I'll see you later and, er, drop you back to your Mandy's" 

"Ok. See you later."

With that John walked towards his office, giving a little skip as he went, which made Kayleigh laugh out loud. John grabbed a quick brew and his Christmas team list and headed off for his meeting with Dave. 

"Morning John" said Dave in his thick Scottish brogue, or was it Irish, thought John, laughing to himself.

"Dave"

"How's things?" asked Dave.

"All good thanks" replied John, trying to disguise the big smile on his face.

"You look like the cat that got the cream, this morning"

"Just love me work, Dave."

"D'you have that list for me? The Christmas team."

"Aye, Dave. Here you go."

Perusing the list Dave noticed the first name on it. Kayleigh Kitson.

"Hmmm, John. I see your wee friend is on here. I don't know about this, John. Are you sure you want her on your team. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed, y'know."

"Cheeky bugger" John said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing Dave. Hot brew."

"Ok. Well it's on your head, John. It's your team so you pick who you want. We'd also like you pick an assistant, a Head of Promotions, if you like. We're looking to promote someone so it's a good chance to see who can do a good job."

"Head of Promotions?" John nearly choked on his tea. "Jesus" he thought.

After discussions about aisle space and staff rotas John headed onto the shop floor to inform the people who would be on the team.

"Morning, Rachel." he said.

"Morning, Mr Redmond"

"You know about the Christmas team, Rachel, well I put your name down if that's ok."

"Yeah, that's great. Thank you Mr Redmond."

John walked past the deli counter. Elsie and Janine were arguing again over the quiche.

"Morning ladies. Listen, if you two can't work together we'll have to split you up again."

John walked around the store, clearly looking for someone in particular. There she was as usual, stood at the end of the aisle handing out her Dairylea Dunkers and looking thoroughly bored. John just stood and watched her for a minute. Kayleigh noticed him and broke into a huge smile, then gave him a little wave. John smiled at her and nodded. Just as he was approaching Kayleigh, Elsie appeared out of nowhere and started gossiping about who was and wasn't on the Christmas team. Kayleigh shot John a dirty look at the mention that Rachel was on the team. John looked puzzled.

"What's up?" he asked, as he walked up to Kayleigh.

"I didn't know you'd actually asked Rachel to be on the team"

"Well she has certain skills that would be useful."

"Am I on the team?"

"Excuse me, Elsie. I need to have a word with Miss Kitson."

Elsie, not taking the hint, stood there.

"Er, in private, if you don't mind."

"I'll see you when we have a break, Elsie" said Kayleigh, ushering her away. John looked at Kayleigh, shook his head and smiled.

"Ok, now I've got you alone, I have something to say to you."

"Sounds ominous"

"I've put your name on the Christmas Team. So it's now official, okay. So you can stop going on about it every bloody day." laughed John.

"Dave weren't happy though but I told him I wouldn't do it unless I picked the team." said John, telling a white lie. Kayleigh beamed and gave John a quick hug.  
"It's going to be great working on the Christmas team. I'm dead chuffed." said a delighted Kayleigh.

"Oh, erm, there's one more thing. There's a promotion in it for someone. Dave said I could have an assistant and if that went well then it could be permanent for whoever, which would mean more money"

"Oooh, a promotion? I could really use the cash, John."

"Well you won't need it for Heartsearchers.com now, will you" joked John.

"Cheeky!" laughed Kayleigh. 

"Well I've not decided who it should be yet. I were thinking about asking Rachel. D'you reckon she'd be interested?" teased John, with a completely straight face.

"You are joking me?" said a clearly shocked Kayleigh. John looked into Kayleigh's eyes and paused before breaking into a huge grin.

"Yeah. Of course I were" laughed John.

"Ahh, you're funny."

"Yeah, I know" 

"Well. Don't forget about me" insisted Kayleigh. After thinking about it a moment, "I'll do it" she said, raising her hand. 

"It comes with a new job title. You won't believe this but you'd be....." John sighed and rolled his eyes. "......Head of Promotions. Christmas Promotions."

"No way!!!" Kayleigh descended into a fit of the giggles.

"I nearly choked on me tea when Dave told me that" laughed John.

"It'll mean working closely with me every day. So you can't be throwing sickies all the time."

"I won't need to now, will I? Just think of all the fun we're going to have." 

"Right. Well I best get back to work. I'll see you later" said John.

"See you later, Jonathan."

John secretly loved it when Kayleigh called him 'Jonathan' as the only other person that called him that was his mum. The rest of the day went by really quickly. They shared brief moments, looks and smiles, during the day and sat together during lunch, John making sure he took his lunch break the same time as Kayleigh. They tried to act normally so as not to raise suspicions. Eventually the time came to clock out and Kayleigh said her goodbyes to Elsie, Alexa and Diane as she walked to John's car. 

"Alright? Nice day?" inquired John.

"Yes, thank you. Lovely day. No, actually. The best day." smiled Kayleigh. John reached out and tenderly touched Kayleigh's hand. She smiled, leant over and taking hold of his face, kissed his cheek, not caring who saw them.

"Well it's about time, yous two" came a loud voice through John's open window. John span round to see a grinning Elsie standing at the side of the car. 

"Frig me!"

"It's alright, your secret's safe with me. I'm a lot of things but I am not a gossip. I knew something was going on with yous two. I told you, you can't con a conner and you can't kid a kidder."

"Elsie, don't say anything to anyone, please" begged Kayleigh. Elsie just tapped the side of her nose and gave Kayleigh a wink.

"Oh there goes my lift. I'll see yous tomorrow, Kayleigh. Mr Redmond" said Elsie as she hurried away after Janine's car that was already leaving without her. John and Kayleigh just sat and laughed at the sight of Elsie running after the car.

"Well, that'll be all round the store by the morning. She'll have us bloody married off by the afternoon" mused John. Kayleigh took hold of John's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"She should be careful as well" laughed John.

"Why?" inquired Kayleigh.

"Well she'll be getting jogger's nipple if she doesn't watch out, all that running" 

At that they both creased up in laughter.

"Right. Clunk, click every trip"

As they pulled away Kayleigh reached out and turned on the radio.

"INXS. Disappear. 1990" announced John. Kayleigh smiled at him.

"Have I told you about Michael Hutchence? Put his pants on the bed and hung himself on door."  
"Yeah. You said. About four times now." smiled Kayleigh.

"Just saying, that's all." 

".....Your so fine  
Lose my mind  
And the world seems to disappear  
All the problems  
All the fears  
And the world seems to disappear"

"D'you reckon they do this on purpose?" John joked, nodding towards the radio. Kayleigh laughed. 

As they drove away they both joined in with the song before both descended into giggles. The journey back to Mandy's was much more relaxed than the morning drive in as they sang along to the songs and laughed at the ads. 

"Do you fancy a coffee?" asked John as they pulled into the drive-through. 

Sat in the car, they chatted about their day, before John got his phone out and started to text a message.

"Not again!" exclaimed Kayleigh.

"Trust me. I'm just sorting something. Do not get out."

A few minutes later as the radio played in the background Kayleigh heard her name mentioned on Forever FM and turned up the volume.

"And now we have a special request for a very special lady. This is for Kayleigh from John, who says he loves you very much and hopes this makes everything right.....This is the Style Council and You're The Best Thing"

"Listen to the words" said John, smiling and giving Kayleigh a wink.

"Hey, that's my line." laughed Kayleigh. 

"...... I could run away  
But I'd rather stay  
In the warmth of your smile lighting up my day  
The one that makes me say  
Cause you're the best thing that ever happened  
To me or my world  
You're the best thing that ever happened  
So don't go away...."

"John!!!!!!!.......It does. Come here." 

Kayleigh put her hand to John's face, leaned in and kissed him tenderly. John returned her kiss. Their first proper kiss. Kayleigh put her hand on his chest to steady herself and could feel his heart racing. Eventually they parted and staring into each others eyes neither spoke but the look spoke volumes. It was party night all over again but this time there was no 'Mariah Carey' interrupting things.

"Well, that was very nice, Mr Redmond" said a beaming Kayleigh.

"Well I do try."

"So how you feeling?"

"Like dancing on the ceiling. Literally." said John, who couldn't stop smiling. "This just feels so right"

"It does. It really does." agreed Kayleigh.

After sitting and listening to the radio for a few minutes while they finished their coffees, John asked.

"So how you getting on at your Mandy's?"

"It's ok. But it's a little cramped with five of us, and a dog, under one roof and there's no privacy. And they still haven't put an effin' lock on the bathroom door. I think I'm going to have to start to look for a little flat or something, John, seriously."

John paused and rummaged in his pocket for something. 

"While we're having a moment, there's something I wanted to ask you. No pressure, of course. If you're up for it?"

"Hmmmm. What is it?"

John pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Kayleigh. Her eyes widened.

"John! Is this....?"

"Open it." he said.

Kayleigh opened the box and was surprised by the contents. It was a key to John's house.

"Listen, I've been thinking about this all day and if you want you could always move in with me. I've got a spare room. And it would be nice to have you around. Handier for work too, save me driving ninety minutes out of me way every day and think of all the petrol I'll be saving too" he joked.

"Diesel" laughed Kayleigh.

"Diesel. So what d'you reckon?" 

"Spare room?" laughed Kayleigh.

"Well I don't want to rush things."

"Let me think about it, John."

"I thought you didn't have time to waste" he teased.

"Cheeky"

"Well take as long as you need. The offer's always there." 

"Thanksssss"

"Right, you ready for home?" asked John. 

Kayleigh smiled and patted his thigh. With that they set off into the rush-hour traffic. Arriving back at Mandy's they were greeted by Steve, who was still out tinkering with his bike. John got out, followed by Kayleigh, both with big smiles on their faces.

"How do you two?" said Steve.

"Alright Steve, how's it going?" asked John

"Well judging by the look on your faces, not as good as you two." 

Kayleigh walked up and stood so close to John that even Steve couldn't fail to notice. He looked at John and smiled.

"I'm glad you managed to sort it out, mate, whatever it was"

"Aye, me too, Steve."

The front door opened and Mandy came out, having seen John's car pull up.

"Alright Mand? This is John. From work. John this is our Mandy" said Kayleigh doing the introductions.

"How do love, nice to meet you"

"Nice to finally meet you too John." said Mandy. "You're looking a lot happier than this morning when I left, sis."

"Everything's fine now, Mand. We sorted it all out and I couldn't be happier."

"Good. You deserve it, Kayles."

John turned to talk bikes with Steve while the girls just stood and watched the budding bromance.

"Men!" laughed Mandy.

"They're all the same." agreed Kayleigh.

"What?" said John, increduously, looking at the girls and then Steve.

"Right, I best be making a move." said John, saying his goodbyes to Mandy and Steve. Kayleigh walked him to his car and as he opened his door she noticed he still had his NOW 48 CD in the door. She started smiling.

"What's up?" asked a bemused John.

"Your Now cd in your door."

"Oh yeah. I'll be playing that on the way home. Pure and Simple." laughed John.

"And to think, if the bus hadn't been early this morning and I hadn't missed it, then we wouldn't be here together right now. It's fate." mused Kayleigh.

"No it's not. It's just bad timing."

"I'm telling you, its fate Jonathan." 

John leaned in, put his arms around Kayleigh's waist and kissed her.

"I'll pick you up for work in the morning" 

Kayleigh let out a big sigh. "Ok, I'll see you in the morning"

With that John got into his car, put the window down and just looked longingly at Kayleigh as the evening sunshine lit up her flame red hair making it appear on fire.

"Beautiful" said John.

Kayleigh blushed, then leaned in the window and kissed John again.

"Right, you best go"

"Hmmmm. I suppose. I'll ring you later." 

"Ok, I'd like that."

"Right. Bye bye bye bye bye."

"Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye" said Kayleigh.

Kayleigh stood and waved John off as he drove down the road until he was out of sight.

 

\------------


End file.
